


Law of Attraction

by 221Breathe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Breathe/pseuds/221Breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds an ID belonging to a Philip Lester and decides to return it to the rightful (and very cute) owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really short piece I was playing with a while back. The age gap is obviously much less in this story, so that the college AU fits. Enjoy!

Dan Howell made his way through the Manchester University’s library with great reluctance. His law exam was scheduled in two days and he hadn’t bothered to do any preparation as of yet. While his friends went off to study sessions, he has remained in his dorm, completing the latest instalment of Skyrim. But with the beginnings of hysteria infecting most of the student population in these few weeks before exams, Dan was starting to feel the sickening weight of procrastination pressing on his shoulders. He made his way through the rows, a note in his hand with the names of a few titles scrawled down that his professor had recommended to the class.  
“Brightmore, Brightmore,” he muttered to himself as he scanned for the text. Instead of focusing on a dry, ancient law book, Dan’s gaze fell onto The History of Zebras. He chuckled to himself and wondered what a book like that was doing in the university library. He slid it out half-heartedly, trying to delay going back to his dorm room and forcing laws down his throat. The book naturally opened to page 119. Jammed between the pages was a student ID. Dan took it out and studied the photo of Philip Lester. His blue eyes were especially striking next to his black fringe; his mouth quirked slightly to the side like he had just been laughing at a joke moments before the photographer snapped the shot.  
Dan pocketed the ID and put the book back on the shelf. After locating Mr. Brightmore’s Common Prosecuting Terms Dan decided to go on a mission to find Philip. His dorm was listed on the ID and was located across campus from the library. Dan occupied himself on the long walk over by repeating that this outing had absolutely nothing to do with how attractive Philip Lester appeared to be and more to do with ditching his studying. Regardless, he was unreasonably nervous when he walked up the steps and through the door.  
After scanning his ID, Dan made his way to the lift and tousled his hair to give it a bit more life. Why couldn’t he have born with naturally straight, manageable hair? After the lift dinged, announcing that it had arrived on floor 10, Dan stepped off looking around for the room listed on the ID. It slowly dawned on Dan as he gazed at the decorations and names on the walls that this entire dorm was dedicated only for seniors; Dan was a mere sophomore. He thought about turning back, but shook himself. He’d come this far anyway.  
Finally, he reached room 21B. With a deep breath, he knocked.  
“Coming!” Someone yelled through the door. Loud footsteps sounded and then an ebony haired boy, presumably Philip, stepped out.  
“Hello,” ebony-haired boy said grinning.  
“Erm, hi. I think I found your student ID in a library book today…are you Philip?”  
“Oh, I thought that was gone for good!” He exclaimed, accepting his card from Dan’s outstretched hand. “And I just go by Phil. What’s your name?”  
“Dan. Dan Howell.”  
“Well, thanks so much, Dan! Wait…did you just walk all the way from the library?” Philip asked, his eyebrows raised.  
“Uh, yeah actually,” Dan said shifting from one foot to the other. He had imagined Phil would just accept the ID, thank Dan, and shut the door. But here Dan was, talking to a cute, outgoing senior after he had already accomplished what he came to do. What comes next?  
“That’s like a really long trip. Do you wanna come in? Maybe get something to drink?”  
Dan bit his lip and an unexpected, “Sure,” slipped from his mouth.  
Phil smiled and held the door as Dan stepped over the threshold.


End file.
